En el Bosque Oscuro
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: Escena del cuarto entre Jace y Clary en el capítulo 14 de Ciudad de Cristal. Desde el punto de vista de Jace...


_**Capítulo: **__**14.- "In the Dark Forest" = "En el Bosque Oscuro"**_

_**Escena: **__**Escena del Cuarto, despedida. Jace & Clary**_

_**Número exacto de palabras: **__**1924 palabras.**_

_**N/A: Ok, esto lo escribi para un concurso. No gane, pero igual queria dejarlo aqui para que todos pudieran leerlo. Es la version desde el POV de Jace del la escena y el cap que se mencionan antes. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a experimentar con los personajes de TMI. **_

_**Ya saben, todo lo que esté aqui que reconozcan no es mio (La mayoria en realidad, esta es una re-edicion del cap) pertenece a la genia de Cassie Clare y bueno... creo que eso es todo...**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄****Ʒ****¨*`•.****... ****¸.•*¨****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄****Ʒ**

Jace no entendía porque siempre sus pasos lo devolvían a la casa de Amatis Herondale, o quizá si lo entendía pero no quería aceptarlo. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la grama que rodeaba la casa, mirando fijamente la ventana de la habitación que le habían asignado a Clary. Suspiró ruidosamente mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de su padre. Pensaba en el poco espacio que lo separaba de ella, y sin embargo la sentía tan lejana. Especialmente después de la decisión que acababa de tomar. Pero de alguna forma tenía que despedirse de ella. No podía contarle lo que planeaba porque estaba completamente seguro que si Clary le pedía que no lo hiciera, no lo haría. Por eso no podía decirle nada, pero quería verla antes de irse, pasar con ella esa noche.

Así que, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, escaló la pared hasta la ventana de Clary y entró sigilosamente, solo que Clary se sobresaltó cuando la luz de la luna ingresó en la oscura habitación y comenzó a buscar el cuchillo serafín que mantenía en su mesita de noche.

- "Tranquila" le dijo tomando su pequeña y suave mano "Soy yo"

Clary inspiró bruscamente y él sintió que había hecho mal solo con tocarla, por lo que retiró su mano de la de ella.

- "Jace. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa?"

Sencillamente, no sabía exactamente que responder. En su interior quería responderle con una de sus frases características como "¿No puedo darle un beso de buenas noches a mi hermanita?" pero las palabras no salían. No podía decir nada, ni podía explicarle que era exactamente lo que le pasaba.

Ella hizo a un lado las sábanas para mirarlo, por un momento parecía avergonzada, pero la preocupación al mirar la cara de Jace hizo que eso se evaporara rápidamente.

- "Jace" susurró Clary. Él no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar. Tenía sentimientos encontrados: quería abrazarla. Huir. Contarle todo lo que pensaba hacer el día siguiente. Pero no podía decir una palabra ante el escrutinio de los ojos de Clary "¿Estás bien?"

- "No lo sé" no sabía por qué la honestidad repentina, pero no quería mentirle a Clary, sobre todo si eran los últimos minutos que pasaría con ella… "No iba a venir para acá. He estado dando vueltas por allí toda la noche - no podía dormir – y siempre me encontraba regresando aquí. Regresando a ti" y allí estaba, la razón fundamental por la que se encontraba aquí, frente a ella. Clary se sentó derecha en la cama.

- "¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó ella, pero al momento cerró la boca como si hubiera dicho algo mal. Pero Jace decidió ignorarlo.

- "Tenía que verte" susurró sin saber realmente si quería que ella lo escuchara "Sé que no debía, pero _tenía_ que"

- "Bueno, siéntate entonces" dijo ella, haciéndole un espacio en la cama "Porque me estás asustando. ¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?"

- "Nunca dije que no pasaba nada" dijo Jace y al momento se arrepintió de decirlo. Lo menos que quería era atormentar a Clary, así que se sentó en la cama de frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración en los labios.

- "¿Hay malas noticias? Está todo… todos…"

- "No es malo, y tampoco son noticias. Todo lo contrario. Es algo que siempre supe y tú – tú probablemente también lo sabes. Dios sabe que no lo he ocultado bien" dijo mientras la miraba tratando de grabar cada uno de los detalles de la cara de la pelirroja en su memoria "Lo que paso" dijo pero dudó un minuto antes de recuperar el aliento y lo que quería decir "es que me di cuenta de algo"

- "Jace" susurró ella como aterrorizada, pero él sabía que no había marcha atrás "Jace, no tienes que…"

- "Estaba tratando de ir… a alguna parte. Pero seguía siendo atraído hacía aquí. No podía dejar de caminar, dejar de pensar. Acerca de la primera vez que te vi, y como después no podía olvidarte. Quería, pero no podía detenerme. Forcé a Hodge que me dejara ser el que te buscara y te llevara al Instituto. Y aun allí, en esa estúpida cafetería, cuando te vi sentada en ese sofá con Simon, aun _allí_ me parecía equivocado – _Yo _debía ser el que se sentara allí contigo. El que te hiciera reír así. No podía alejar ese sentimiento. Que debía ser yo. Y mientras más te conocía, mas lo sentía – Nunca había sido así para mí. Siempre quería una chica y después de conocerla, no me interesaba más, pero contigo el sentimiento solo se fortalecía hasta aquella noche cuando apareciste en Renwick y lo _supe… _Y después descubrir que la razón por la que me sentía así – como si fueras una parte de mi que había perdido y nunca lo supe hasta que te volví a ver – y la razón era que eras _mi hermana_, lo sentí como una jugarreta del destino. Como si Dios se estuviera burlando de mí. Ni siquiera sé porque – por pensar que en realidad _podía_ tenerte, que no merecía algo así, ser así de feliz. No podía imaginar que había hecho que estaba siendo castigado por…"

- "Si estás siendo castigado, entonces también yo. Porque todas las cosas que sentiste, también las sentí, pero no podemos – tenemos que detener esto, es nuestra única oportunidad"

- "¿Nuestra única oportunidad para qué?" Jace no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta. Clary estaba diciendo que debían detenerse, pero él no quería detenerse. No ahora cuando la tenía tan cerca que podía ver cada una de las pequeñas marcas de su cara. Quería memorizar cada trazo, cada tono de su cabello. Por un momento deseó tener la habilidad de Clary, para poder dibujarla y que quedara no solo en su memoria sino también en un trozo de papel lo perfecta que era, pero ella estaba poniendo un alto a sus sentimientos, y él sencillamente no quería saber nada. No quería escucharla si eso iba a dañar un poco más su ya marchito corazón. Pero ella no se detuvo.

- "De estar juntos de alguna manera. Porque si no, no podremos estar cerca, ni siquiera en la misma habitación y no lo soportaría. Prefiero tenerte en mi vida como un hermano que no tenerte"

- "¿Y yo debo sentarme a mirar como tienes citas, te enamoras de alguien más, te casas…?" Sabía que estaba siendo rudo y egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo "Y mientras tanto, moriré un poco más cada día mirando…"

- "No… No te importará para entonces. Por favor, si no decimos nada y aparentamos…"

- "No se puede aparentar" Hasta el mismo se sorprendió por la forma en que lo dijo. Tan seguro que hasta el mismo se sorprendió de la veracidad de sus sentimientos. "Te amo, y te amaré hasta que muera y si hay una vida después eso, también te amaré" Jace la escuchó contener el aliento y esperó por una respuesta suya que nunca llegó y su corazón se marchitó un poco más "Sé que piensas que quiero estar contigo para – mostrarme que tan monstruo soy. Y quizás si lo sea, no se la respuesta. Pero lo que sí sé es que si hay sangre de demonio en mi, también hay sangre humana. Y no podría amarte como lo hago si no fuera al menos un poquito humano. Porque los demonios _quieren_, pero no aman y yo…"

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que tal vez había hablado de mas, no quería que ella se sintiera presionada así que se detuvo y caminó hacía la ventana. No quería mirarla y ver el rechazo en su mirada. Debería estar acostumbrado al rechazo, después de todo, incluso su propio padre se había hecho pasar por muerto para no estar en su compañía, pero no podía aceptarlo viniendo de Clary, no podía y no _quería._

- "¿Jace?" escuchó la voz de Clary con tono de alarma, pero la escuchaba muy lejana, hasta que sintió su tibia mano posarse en su brazo, pero él continuaba mirando por la ventana no queriendo afrontar su mirada "¿Qué sucede?"

- "No debí decírtelo de esa forma. Lo siento. Eso era mucho para asimilar. Lucías tan… impactada"

- "Lo estaba. Pasé los últimos días preguntándome si me odiabas. Y cuando te vi esta noche estaba segura que si"

- "¿Odiarte?" No pudo evitar más mirarla a la cara y tocarla como ansiaba "Te dije que no podía dormir. Mañana a medianoche estaremos en guerra o bajo las órdenes de Valentine. Esta podría ser la última noche de nuestras vidas, al menos la última normal. La última noche que iremos a dormir y despertaremos como siempre. Y lo único que podía pensar era que quería pasarla contigo"

- "Jace" la cara de sorpresa de Clary le explicó que lo había malinterpretado.

- "No me refería a eso. No te tocaré si tú no quieres. Sé que no está bien – Dios, está muy mal – pero solo quiero recostarme contigo y despertar solo contigo, por una vez, una sola vez en mi vida. Solo una noche. En el gran esquema de cosas ¿Qué importa una sola noche?" En su mente sonaba patético y él lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar decirlo. Sabía que Clary no aceptaría, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

- "Cierra las cortinas entonces, antes de que vengas a la cama. No puedo dormir con tanta luz"

Estaba incrédulo. ¿Acaso estaba aceptando su compañía? ¿Había sido así de simple? Solo con pedírselo y ya ella había aceptado, después de todo lo que le había dicho, lo aceptaba así sin más. No era incredulidad era más asombro. Estaba estupefacto solo mirándola.

- "Clary…"

- "Ven a la cama. Es tarde"

Él cerró las cortinas y se dirigió a la cama mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta y de su cinturón con armas, con la mirada de Clary siguiéndolo en todo momento. Se quitó también las botas antes de situarse cuidadosamente al lado de ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió como ella tocaba ligeramente sus dedos, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

- "Buenas noches, Clary"

- "Buenas noches"

Él vio como ella cerraba sus ojos y se relajaba para dormir y Jace por primera vez se sintió en casa. Ese era el lugar donde quería estar siempre. Al lado de Clary. No dejó de mirarla ni un momento tratando de memorizar sus facciones, sin detenerse a pensar en nada, hasta que la luz del amanecer comenzó a filtrarse por una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas. Él se levantó, se volvió a colocar todo lo que necesitaba y tomó el abrigo de Clary, cortando un pequeño pedazo donde la sangre de Sebastián había quedado. Ese era el momento: era ahora o nunca. Pero tenía que dejarle algo de él a Clary. Así que se quitó la cadena con el anillo de Valentine para dejárselo en la mesita de noche junto con una nota. Cuando hubo terminado, giró a verla por última vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo y acercó sus labios a los de ella para darle un sutil beso de despedida con una sonrisa en los labios.

- "Adiós, amor mío"

Y sin más, salió por la ventana dejando tras de sí a la única persona que lo había tratado diferente, para la única a la que no era Jonathan Morgenstern. Para ella solo era Jace Lightwood, y ella para él era y siempre sería su única razón para ser feliz… su único motivo para sonreír…


End file.
